


Day Off

by ami_ven



Series: Time Off in Pegasus [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Sam woke slowly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #44 "dawn"

The sunlight, a slightly more red-tinted shade of gold than could be found on Earth but was fairly standard on Atlantis's new world, slanted across the bed, lightening the room softly.

For once, Sam woke slowly, feeling warm and content, and it took even her brain a moment to realize why.

She was completely entangled with another person, her head resting on his shoulder, his arm tight around her waist, their legs jumbled together.

"Quit thinkin' so loud, Carter," said Jack's voice, sleepily. "It's your day off."

Sam snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes again. "Yes, it is."

THE END


End file.
